


Monster Mash

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Polyamory, Red Snowing - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompt, charming family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: This year, Snow decides to get Ruby and David in on costume planning.





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt submitted to me by ouathunter: Red Snowing can't decide what they're gonna dress up as for a Halloween party. Happy Halloween everyone!

Ruby and David had to admit, at first sight of the binder, they cringed.

 

There was no doubting that Snow White was a planner. From the time they met her, it was just her thing. She’d be able to map out the best strategies for battle, plan a ball and even just a simple course of the day. Her love for organization and planning only blossomed once they were in Storybrooke, especially with all the websites on the internet. Pinterest was her go-to for everything, from birthdays to anniversaries and other celebrations. She had a binder for just about everything.

 

Including Halloween.

 

This year wasn’t as bad as the others. They were taking the little kids trick-or-treating, but they had also been invited to a big Halloween party at Rumple and Belle’s house. The whole town was going to be there. Belle and Granny were covering food, so all they had to do was bring themselves.

 

Which meant picking a costume.

 

“Are there even throuple costumes?” Ruby asked as Snow plopped down in between them. “I’ve seen couple ones, but never ones made for three.”

“Of course there are, silly,” Snow said, flipping open her binder. “They’re not necessarily romantic, but they’re still lots of fun.”

“I bet if we went naked we’d be the most fun people there,” David mumbled.

Snow gave him a look. “You’re not helping.”

“This is just more you’re thing. Can’t you just pick it and tell us what we’re wearing?”

“No, you have to help. We tried that last year and then Ruby refused her costume, I don’t know why…”

“You wanted me to be Little Bo Beep to your Woody and Buzz,” Ruby interrupted. “Not happening.”

“Plus, Bo Peep was an evil landlord where I’m from,” David added.

Snow rolled her eyes. “Which is why this year, you both can help.” She flipped to one page. “There’s the Neverland crew.”

“You mean, Captain Hook, our daughter’s ex husband, Peter Pan, our grandson’s evil great-grandpa and Tinkerbell, August’s wife,” David raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, I see why that would be an issue…” Snow kept flipping. “Snap, Crackle and Pop from the Rice Krispy box.”

Ruby shook her head. “That isn’t cute.”

“Minions?”

“I hate that movie at this point, Neal and Charlotte make me watch it every single day,” she rolled her eyes.

“The Three Little Pigs?”

“Let me see that.” Ruby snatched it from her hands, causing Snow to pout.

“My binder…”

David rubbed her back. “It’s for the best, babe.”

 

Ruby flipped through the different options, making a face at most of them. Then, she cam across one that actually made her smile. It would perfect and there were actually options for all of them, even Emma who was hesitant about dressing up at all.

 

Halloween night, they rushed around getting ready for the party. Emma had stopped by to change and help out with the kids.

 

“Here,” she dropped up a dressing bag off in the master’s bedroom. “Archie is letting you borrow this, Dad.”

David grinned as he adjusted the pink ears on Neal’s head. “Thanks, Em. Mom has your wig and face paint.

“Hey, I told her the deal in this was no face paint.”

“Good luck with that one.”

 

Emma groaned and walked into her mother’s closet, though she did have to smile a bit. Snow was wearing a yellow dress and she didn’t even have to put on a wig. She styled her pixie cut up and it had even grown a bit so she could put a tiny bun up. She had bought some blue hair spray paint and looked just like Joy.

 

“You look great, Mom,” she said.

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Snow took in Emma’s standard long white sweater and blue leggings. No one could tell who she was supposed to be, at least not yet. “Here, let me pin up your hair and then I can do this wig.”

“No face paint.”

“Oh come on, you can’t have sadness without being blue!”

“Alright, alright fine. Just be careful around the eyes, I still have to put my old glasses on.”

 

Soon, Ruby walked into the room, her own green wig on, with matching dress. She had done some light face paint, but was most proud of Charlotte. Since she was just a baby, her hair stuck up as it was just like Anger’s. She was wearing a cute little white button down and red tie they had found along with some red pants. Neal was grinning from ear to ear in his Bing Bong costume, handmade by Granny at the last minute.

 

David emerged from his closet, wearing the borrowed plaid sweater vest over a button down shirt of his own and a pair of dark corduroys. He had even done his hair so it stuck up in a curl. Emma and Snow came out too, the former definitely looking the part with her glasses.

 

“Wow,” Ruby said, looking around. “We really look like the group. We just need a Riley.”

“Mommy, Mama and Daddy should have another baby,” Neal decided. “Then we would.”

Emma raised an eyebrow. “Don’t know about that one kiddo, this family’s crazy enough.”

David chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “Eh, what’s a little more crazy to the family tree?”

“Enough baby talk,” Snow clapped her hands together and beamed, proving exactly why she was elected her emotion. “Let’s go to the party!”

 

They did some trick-or-treating along the way and soon made it to the Gold residence. It was decked head to toe with decorations and there were lots of good food. Neal ran off to play with Gideon, Emma took Charlotte to show off her cute baby sister, while Snow dragged Ruby and David out on the dance floor. Joy, Disgust and Fear were going to dance the night away.


End file.
